1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of monitoring events in a system, and specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing scaled counters to monitor events on a bus.
2. Background Information
Monitoring a manufactured digital integrated circuit ("IC") in real-time, i.e., while the IC is operating as part of the intended application, helps verify the functions of the IC and the IC's performance as well as that of its surrounding system. This may be done with the help of logic analyzers and in-circuit emulators. The conventional logic analyzer monitors the system in real-time by sensing the external signal lines of ICs within the system. In-circuit emulators physically replace the IC and emulate its functions while simultaneously recording external signal behavior in real-time. These conventional tools are currently used by board designers, software architects, and operating system vendors to optimize the performance of the system for a particular application. However, as the number of events which are monitored goes up, the amount of hardware required to monitor such events also increases.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring events using less hardware.